Scarclaw and Grayfire
by Cresent Moon VIII
Summary: I had a sudden birst of insperaton! story back on!.
1. New Warriors

**DISCLAMER:**I don't own anything. I got the name Grayfire from a story called _ The Fire Within. _I really like your story, I'm sorry I forgot your name. I really liked your story so i put him n my story.

I did my best to edit. If you guys find any thing please R&R and tell me.

- Scarpaw and Graypaw padded down the hill taward the Sandy-hollow eager for their mentors, Smokepelt and Brambletail, to get there. They were the best warrios in StormClan and the most respcted ones at that. Scarpaw didn't know weather or not she liked the idea of just border patrol, she wanted to go on a hunting patrol and show Smokepelt that she was more than ready to get her Warrior name.

"Hey Graypaw do you want to see if we can go hunting insted of a border patrol?" She asked him.

"Sure, but we will have to talk to Froststar." He meowed in response.

As the two young cats bounded to High-rock to see Froststar about hunting. Before they could make it back to camp, Scarpaw scented the smell of WaterClan invaders. She was just about to yell to the others, when they came scrambling past her into the camp.

"WaterClan is attacking our camp!" Scarpaw yowled.

All of the StormClan warriors and apprencies were out of their dens and making a line of defence so that the WaterClan invadors wouldn't get to the camp. As the WaterClan warriors went ot attack, StormClan was quicker and got a headstart in the fight. Scarpaw saw fear strike all of the WaterClan cats as if they thaught it wasn't a fight they couldn't win, which she was sure the wouldn't and turn tail and flee back to their own camp.

She was fighting with tooth and nail to defend her camp when she saw a warrior,twice the size of Goldenpaw, pounce on her back. And while Goldenpaw was fighting for her life, the WaterClan warrior lunged for her throat, and killed her swiftly. When she saw this, she faught her way to the WaterClan warrior and lunged for his throat but got his sholder and bit down as hard as she could. He ran away as fast as lightning with his tail tucked under him. A victorious Yowll came from the StormClan warriors and apprencies as the WaterClan warriors fled back to their own camp.

"Well done, all of the Warriors and apprenties. Smokepelt, Brambletail, Hollyleaf, Lionclaw, Lavastone, and Willowvine, do you think your apprenties are ready to become warriors? They have trained long and hard this far, and I think they are ready." Froststar announced.

"There is one problem Froststar, Goldenpaw died in battle." Lavastone reported.

" She will be missed greatly and we shall honor her as a warrior. Right now we have a warrior ceremony to preform."

Jumping on top of Greatrock and called all the cats to gather around the stone for a clan meeting. As she did, all of the Queens and their kits came out of the nurcery badly shaken of the battel that had just thundered throught the camp. "Froststar. I think Cherrykit, Ravenkit and Moonkit are ready to become apprentices. They are six moons old this full moon and I would be honored if you would make them apprenties." Skyfur said the the StormClan leader.

"Very well the will begin their apprentieships tonight and the new warriors will be their mentors." Froststar agreed. "Now to the warrior ceremony. Willowvine, Brambletail, Smokepelt, Hollyleaf, and LionClaw are you saticificed with of the results of your apprencies?" He asked.

"Yes." They all said in unision. "Ok then, Sunpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect your clan even if it cost you your life?"

"I do" Sunpaw awnsered.

"Then by my powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Sunblaze. Starclan honors you for you curage and modisty, we all welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." He rested his head on Sunblaze's head and in return Sunblaze gave his sholder a respectful lick.

"Briarpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect your clan even if it cost you your life?" Froststar asked Briarpaw.

"I do Froststar." she awnsered.

"Then by my powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Briarpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Briarheart. StarClan honors you for your pride and honisty, we all welcome you as a full member of StormClan." He did the same thing with the newly named Briarheart and she licked his sholder respectively.

"Rosepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect your clan even if it cost it your life?" the leader asked once again.

"I do. I promice I will do my best to protect you all." Rosepaw awnsered.

"Then by my powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw from the moment forward you will be known as Rosepetal. StarClan honors you for your tracking skills and for you beeing an insperation to all the younger apprenties. I should have given you your warrior name a long time ago. We all welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." again Scarpaw watched her leader do the samething with Rosepetal, and Rosepetal lick his sholder.

"Graypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect your clan even if it cost you your life?" Froststar asked her bestfrend.

"I do and I hope to make the clan proud Froststar." Graypaw awnsered him.

"Then by my powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Graypaw from this moment forward you will be known as Grayfire. StarClan honor you for your ferceness in battle and your kindness and care for the clan when they need you, we all wellcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Froststar said to the newly named Grayfire. Froststar walked up to Grayfire, rested his head on his head and walked away when Grayfire licked his sholder.

"And not least ceremony tonight but last warrior ceremony. Scarpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect your clan even if it cost you your life?" Froststar asked her.

"I do Froststar. And I promise that I will not be like my brother, Firepelt, and thurst for power." She promised him.

"Then By my powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Scarpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Scarclaw. StarClan honor you for your fighting and hunting skills and most of all your kindness and your care for other cats in help. We all welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." He bounded up to her and laid his head on head and at last she finally got to lick his sholder, to end her warrior ceremony. Before he went back to Greatrock he quietly added "You will make a good Depudy for Spottedfur and I wont bee supprised if he chose you." She was supprised to hear that from a clan leader of just a few seasons. Mabye he was going to choose her if something happend to Spottedfur. Mabye, just mabye.

"Before the meeting is dismissed, I have some apperncies to asign to our new warriors. Grayfire you will be the mentor to Moonpaw, Scarclaw you will mentor Ravenpaw, and Sunblaze you will mentor Cherrypaw. I expect you to pass on all that you have learned to these new apprenties. Meeting dismissed. And don't forget you have to start your vidual at moon high." Froststar told the clan and the new warriors.

"Sunblaze! Briarheart! Rosepetal! Grayfire! Scarclaw! Moonpaw! Ravenpaw! Cherrypaw!" the clan boasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Once dawn came around, all of the new warriors were exuasted from the battle and the long night they had to sit vidul. All of them were about to doze off, all but Grayfire.

"Froststar would like me to tell all of you that your vidul is over." Icetears told them. "Thank you Icetears. Do you know who is going on the dawn patrol?" Grayfire asked.

"I have no idea, but Froststar expect's you to be here in camp to train your new apprentice, even though you still are one it seems like." he retorted. "Ok. Thank anyway." Grayfire sied.

As soon as Grayfire walked past the apprentice den Moonpaw appered. "Are we going to train? Can I go out by myself? When are you going to show me the territory?" he demanded.

"Listen Moonpaw, I just got done with the vidual so wait till i eat and take a short nap we will go ok?" Grayfire said trying not to sound annoyed. "Ok. I will let you sleep till sun-high and then I will come find you." Moonpaw bravely said.

When he finally reatched the warrior den he walked in on Scarclaw and Brambletail sharing toungs. He stalked over to a empty nest and tried to sleep but with Scarclaw and Brambletail talking, he couldn't. He decided to go and find Moonpaw scence he was already to go, but first he had to go and see his father.

"Froststar, may I have a word with you?" he asked through the vines that covered the leaders den. "Yes my dear young one. You may enter." came his awnser. And with that, he entered.

"What would you like to speek with me my son?" Froststar asked his younget son besided Lionclaw. "Well I was wondering who was going to the gathering tonight. And if I could lead a sun-high border patrol with Moonpaw, Lavastone, scence Goldenpaw died, and Icetears." he told his leader.

"Well if you would have to come to me any earlyer I would have sent you on the dawn patrol, but no matter. You shall go and tell the others that you are taking the sun-high patron and those who are in it. Thank you Grayfire. I fear that I am on my last life and this coming up leaf-bare will be a harsh one. If I do not make it, however, I wont you and Lionclaw to look after my clan. I don't care if you are depudy or just a mere warrior, I wont you expecillay. Go and tell Silentfrost that I request his presence please." the leader, and his father told him.

"Yes father, I will do so. I will tell Silentfrost and I promise to keep my word to keep your clan safe."Grayfire promised.

"Grayfire, son, when you leave here tell no other cat about this convercation. Only Lionclaw." Froststar rasped. The only response he got was of his son noding as he exited his den.

When Grayfire was out of Froststar's den he weht strait to Silentfrost's den. "Silentfrost, Froststar requests your presents in his den please. And I have to ask you something." he called to the tom inside his den.

"Be with you in a minute." the elderly medicine cat rasped.

Before Silentfrost could make it out of his den Moonpaw came bounding up to him. "Hey Grayfire are we going to train now. Cherrypaw has already left with Scarclaw and Brambletail to the training hollow." Moonpaw told him. Grayfire couldn't help but feel a little unhappy about that.

"When I am through talking to Silentfrost we will go. You, Icetears, Lavastone and I are going on sun-high partol. Will you go tell him that." he said. "Yess Grayfire I will. When I am done can we meet up at the bottom of great-rock?" the young apprentice asked. "Yes, we can meet up there." Grayfire agreed.

As he watched the young cat bound away, he noticed that Silentfrost had came out of hid den and was washing his tail. "What is so important that you must talk to me about?" the old tom asked. "Well, I was talking to Froststar a moment ago and he wonts me and Lionclaw to look after his clan when he goes to join StarClan. I don't know what to do. When he does go, will you help me to look after the clan?" the leaders son asked. "Well, I must tell you that I already know that He is on his last life and I don't know if Lionclaw can be trusted. I see the way he glares at Wavestripe and how he is after power. It is not safe to tell him this, not now. But I will tell you this, when your father does go to join StarClan, I will help you through thick and then. Becides, I am your uncle." he told the young warrior.

**OMG! Clif hanger! so sorry I will try to get another chapter up before I go to Indiana! Once again I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE NAME GRAYFIRE! Please R&R! tell me if it was good or not! Until next time, HAVE A GOOD SUMMER!**


	3. ATTENTION!

**Discontinued until I get more reviews! Please review and i will put up another chapter! Love ya! ~CRESENT MOON VIII~**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a.n)Thank you to the two people that reviewed my last 2 chapters! You have no idea how happy that made me! I know that it may have a few errors, but I'm trying! Sadly my computer had no spellcheck. I'm putting this chapter up for AlpineMarmot and Winterthaw of Thunderclan! ~*~**

"Now, attack me." Scarclaw ordered Ravenpaw. "But keep your claws in this time. I already have to go to Silentfrost to get some cobwebs for the scratch you gave me earlier." she told him. Brambletail looked over the training like Lavastone did with Grayfire and Moonpaw's training. They had left just a few minutes ago with Icetears on a sun-high patrol so Moonpaw could learn the territory and scent the area for WaterClan or DarkClan. Scarclaw and Ravenpaw had started off with fighting and then they were going to scout the area if he felt up to it later.

"I got you! And you didn't even let me this time. Admit it Scarclaw, I got you!" Ravenpaw said in triumph. "Ok, you got me but lets see if you can do it again." she tested him. He jumped at her, she doged, roled, and attacked him. Scarclaw pined him with one swift move. All of the sudden, Swiftfoot, came into the clearing. "Wavestripe has said that there is a meeting when the sun-high patrol comes back. If you see them will you tell them?" she asked. "Yes, Swiftfoot, I will." Brambletail told her and she left. "Good fighting Ravenpaw." he told the young apprentics. "T-thank you, Brambletail. That meens alot to me. I wont to be the best warrior the clan had ever seen." Ravenpaw stamered. Scarclaw's face was filled with disbelif. "Brambletail? Giving a compilement? That don't happen often." She said. At that moment, the sun-high patrol arrived. "Wavestripe called a meeting once all of you arrived." Ravenpaw said, his voice full of pride and accomplishment.

"Are we just going to stand here, or go to the meeting?" Icetears asked. They all headed to the clearing to the meeting. Wavestripe was on High Rock where the leader was supposed to be. Every one was there, wating on the sun-high patrol and turned to look as Moonpaw and Ravenpaw came running inot the clearing.

"Good," Wavestripe purred, "every one is here." They looked up to high rock, there was no sign of the leader. "I have something to tell all of you. Froststar is on his last life and I will be leader next." she said.

There were murmers among all of the clan. At that moment Silentfrost came bounding from the leader's den. He went over to Wavestripe's side and wispered something to her. She looked shoked even more than Scarclaw had ever saw her. "I have bad news. Silentfrost has just informed me that Froststar has just passed from greencough." she informed them. The shock and disbelief that shot throught the clan was overwelming.

Grayfire didn't know what to do, his father had passed and his brother was out for power. He knew that his uncle, Silentfrost, would help him. But how would he explain that his father, Froststar, had put him incharge of the clan. Sure, Wavestripe was still depudy..no leader now., but how would he explain it ot her.

He was so confused that he hadn't noticed that he was the only cat left in the clearing. "I know you were his son, but life must go on." Wavestripe said to him in a bitter tone. When Grayfire herd this, he spun around and looked at her straight in the eye, something no one must do to the leader, for it was a sign for a chlange. He quickly looked away, not sure what to say to her, so he just headed to the furn tunnel and out into the traning hollow.

**Don't you just love how I ended it there? I do! So you all have something to look forward too! Please R&R! If you do I will give you all a cookie! So plz review? -puppy eyes- Thx! let me know what you thought of it, and sorry that its so short!**


End file.
